Why Is It Always Me
by Little miss Salvitore xox
Summary: What happens after the disastrous life Elena has lived when a new man moves into town and could it be love or is it death waiting to happen. first fan fic so please comment on what you think x
1. Intro

Please tell me what you think my first proper fan fic x thanks Liv 


	2. First look's

Dear diary, My life is so confusing, I mean I have a boyfriend and he is the quarterback, What more could I want, I have a caring brother who is on drugs, and I've just lost my parents, 'Why me?' why did my mom and dad have to drive off the bridge Why did I have to go to that party that night, it's my entire fault I shouldn't have skipped family night I should have stayed at home with my mom and dad all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone.

Elena

* * *

1 year later

Dear diary, I'm feeling strong today, for the first time since the accident I feel awake, I will not mourn or cry I will smile; I won't be the sad girl who lost her parents. I will be alive

Elena

* * *

I didn't know what else to say I've not wrote in this thing since the accident but I'm not going to think about this anymore I'm going to look into the future. Elena's phone started ringing it was Bonnie's ringtone

"Hey bonnie"

"Hey you ok are you sure you should be going back today"

"yeah bonnie, if I don't go back now then I will never get used to it and anyway I need to find a new boyfriend and the only way I'm going to do that is if I ..."

"GO BACK TO CHEER PRACTICE"

"Exactly"

"ok I'll be there to pick you up in 15 minutes be ready IN YOUR CHEER UNIFORM"

"K sees u in a bit"

Right first things first I need to get ready.I looked towards my cheer uniform which i had lay out on my dresser the night before. I knew today was going to be a good day.

Ten minutes later Elena was in her red uniform and was applying her makeup, now Elena never wore makeup she didn't need to she was the most popular girl in school everyone looked up to her and seen as she had dated the hottest jock no one cared what she looked like but seen as it was the first day off term she wanted to make a good impression on all the boys.

Bonnie arrived 10 minutes later in her new white Toyota prius.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, I mean it's only been a year "asked bonnie

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine I have to be I can't live the rest of my life in the dark I have to be strong for jerr's sake"Elena replied.

As they got out the car Elena was jumped onto by her best friend Caroline, she had long blonde hair which was curled.

"OH MY GOD is you ok I'm so sorry what happened" Caroline bust out saying

"Yeah I'm fine just can't wait to get back out on the market" Elena replied

"Oh yeah I heard about you and matt was it not working out"

"Yeah it just wasn't ...going smooth we just lost interest and with everything going on about my parents I just needed a fresh new start"

"Well... I spot two new hotties behind you "said Caroline

I turned around to see who it was that got hold of her interest so quickly,

He was magnificent this stranger He was tall looked about 18 with black hair he was with a younger looking boy who looked about my age (16) he was just as cute but he had blond hair and an old fashioned hair style which wasnt my type, But the guy who looked 18 was cute, It was like arrow had been put through my heart.

"Well go and speak to them" said bonnie

Just as she said that Mrs Smith the receptionist saw me

"Elena...Elena can you come here and help these two new boys for the day they don't know their way and there in most off your classes"

"Yes of course ... Hey I'm Elena"

"Hello Elena I'm Damon"

He was so hansom with his black electric hair and his baby blue eyes just standing there in the corridor smirking at me I knew we were going to be friends.

* * *

Dear Diary,

There is a new guy at school and his name is Damon. He seems Dangerous and mysterious. He has a brother, who is so annoying, I mean he is so old school and he has a Jedward hair style. Bonnie seems to like him but I don't. I like Damon, He is so dreamy he has black hair and blue eyes that sparkle. He is like my own Edward Cullen but he is a proper one not a stupid idiotic one that isn't human, he is my human is the Miss Mystic falls, my mum wanted me to do it before she died she had signed me up and everything so I'd decided to do it not for me but for my mom. She was the one who signed me up before she died, the only thing I needed was an escort. I wondered about asking Damon but I hardly knew him I mean it would be weird.

Elena looked up from her diary wondering , though I did have his number and he did say he would help me with anything, it was worth a shot.

I text him asking him and within two seconds of sending he replied saying yes I was so relieved he said he would pick me up at seven. OK. I had a date and a dress now I needed Caroline to help me with makeup. She was over by 5 pm with lots of bags she had Matt for a date. It felt weird not dating Matt but to be honest I was starting to feel for Damon and he didn't even know it hopefully he would make a move tonight. Caroline was finished by 6:40 and then left to meet Matt just as I closed the door to my room the door bell rang and Damon was stood there looking hansom as ever we walked to the Lockwood household.

It had been raining and so it had been moved inside, me and Damon had done the traditional dance which was a slow styled dance and we were no waiting for the results to be announced.

I was so nervous and was sure Caroline would win she had the most perfect dress and the most gorgeous hair then Mrs Lockwood came to the stand to announce the results:

"All these girls have tried so hard this year to make a difference to the community and it is my honour to announce the winner ...And the winner is ...ELENA GILBERTS"

"Omg Damon we won"

And then the unexpected happened


	3. Miss Mystic Falls

Damon's lips touched mine his lips so tender and as I gripped onto his arms and pulled myself closer, Damon got more fears. As his lips left mine we turned to see everyone staring at us It was such a awkward moment ,As we walked to the stage to go and collect our Award I turned to look around the room and I saw someone who looked Just like me, and when I say looked like me I meant they looked like my Twin, We had the same hair eyes even the same dress. She was stood with Stefan and my brother. Something wasn't right. As me and Damon walked on stage I looked back to where this girl was stood and sje wasn't there and nether was my brother and Stefan .I was about to start panicking but then thought what would happen if I did . I accepted my award and said my speech and walked off the stage.

"what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost" Damon said

"I think I have" I explained

what I had saw and Damon knew exactly what I was talking about and said one word and one word only

"Katherine"

When he said that I looked at him something was really wrong. Nothing seemed right.I had a lot to find out.

"Who is this Katherine is she your secret lover, why haven't you told me anything I thought we were Close." I asked

I wanted answer's now everyone was looking at us now .

"It's complicated ... We haven't been together fo.."he started

"for long I get it I was just your toy well you know what it's pathetic" I shouted

and walked towards the door and stormed out not looking back. When I got outside, It was cold. There was nobody out here just me. I reached into my hand bag to get my cell phone, I had to find out where Jeremy was. The phone rang out but nobody answered I was upset and worried as I hung up I turned around to go to my car but something hit me and blew me out. It all went blank... When I woke up, I had this pain in my head as though I was weak . I opened my eyes to see I was in a motel room there was a woman sat on the chair staring at me. She had long black hair and looked similar to me but wasn't the girl I had seen with Jeremy.

"Hello Elena, Look at you all grown up I like the way you stormed out on Damon tonight Though I don't like how you chose Damon don't you like Stefan" She said

like she knew me

"Who are you?, Why do you know so much about me?" I asked hoping for answers

"of course I know everything about you Elena I'm your mother" she said

she must have been lying this was some sick joke my mum was dead I knew I was in the car when she died and she didn't look like her.

"This is some sick joke my mum is dead...Did Damon put you up to this" I shouted

"let me explain Elena,I was your mother but I was young and was about to give birth to you I knocked on a couples door they had been trying for ages and at the time it seemed a good idea so I left you with them"

When she told me that I was heart broken, This meant Jeremy wasn't my brother

"who is my farther then?" I asked wan'ting to know who I really was

"You ask a lot of questions" she said

"you have a lot of answers" I said I sat on the bed in the room in silence. The door crashed open It was that girl who looked like me.

"Hey Isobel, and you must be Elena,We haven't officially met I'm Katarina but you can call me Katherine" she said with a smirk on her face.

It reminded me of Damon's smile. Now I was scared my mother had kidnapped me.

"So this is the tramp he choose over me?" Katherine said looking over me as if i was trash.

"Hey be careful Katherine that's my daughter your talking about" Isobel said looking over towards me is dismay Katherine then rolled her eyes to look over to me

"Ok here's the deal I need you for my plan, Damon has something I want a stone now if I'm to get in there without him finding out then I'm gonna need someone who he know's and look's like me, That where you come in you need to look hurt and fall at there doorstep while he is busy with you I will slip in find the stone and take it then you can do what ever you want and never hear from me again simple" Katherine said looking over as if I was a small child who didn't get what she said

" And what happen's if i refuse to do what you say" I asked,

I didn't want anything to do with Damon I had just stormed out on him

"I'll kill you and everyone you love starting with little Jeremy" she said with a smirk on her face

"Katherine you said no-one would get hurt "Isobel complained

"Nobody will as long as Your Daughter does as she is told"

"I'll do it then, but only because I don't want my brother to get hurt" I said

"Good Girl" Katherine said

All of a sudden she went for my neck, blood came spitting out of it all over my side and my legs came under , Katherine picked me up and ran before I knew it i was outside the Salvatore house Katherine threw me down rang the bell and ran out of sight. Nobody answered the door for about 5 minuets. by this point I felt like i was dyeing, with the little amount of energy I had left a pulled the door knob and opened the door and screamed. Within seconds Damon was there drunk as hell as he saw me he looked and laughed at me.

"you staged this to apologize, now that's low" he said

"III ... GGOT ..." thats all I managed to say before iIpassed out .


	4. Isobel happens

When I woke up I was in the Salvatore house, and It was dark and cold. As I got out of the king sized bed I was lay in, I saw a shadow under the door. I walked over towards It and reached for the door knob,as I twisted It the door opened noiselessly and I was surprised it didn't wake up the whole town.

I walked down the corridor, I could feel someone watching me, following me. I suddenly turned around to find nobody there when all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. It was Katherine.

"Miss me " she said smirking With that she some how ran down stairs within a second the where Damon was sat whilst still gripping onto my neck.

"Hello Damon, Long time no see" she said smiling

"Let her go Katherine" he said looking into my eyes she looked from me to Damon Smirking she answered

"No, I want something you have and seen as I have Elena I think you should give it me" Damon looked at Katherine looking innocent

"I don't know what your talking about" he said but I knew he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well then I guess ill just snap her neck" Katherine said gripping my neck tighter

"NO" Damon shouted Katherine loosened her grip on me

"you have until morning to give it to me or poor Elena will have a tragic accident ...adiós" she ran off again with me but this time instead of a motel room we where in a big state house.

Within seconds I was tied to a chair I heard a voice I recognized, it was Isoebel. As she walked to see me tied up she looked at Katherine and smiled

"What do you think your doing to my Daughter?"

"She is bait Damon will come for her then I get the moon stone simple" Katherine smiled Isoebel looked over at me wide eyed

"Maybe Damon would give it to her if she was compelled to kill herself, it be risky but strong"

I couldn't believe it my own mother was conspiring my life for some stupid stone.

"yes ... that could work, so change of plan Elena will ring Damon tell him to bring the stone or i'll compel her to die at his doorstep".

Katherine then handed me a phone , as I dialed Damons cell number I got even more scared would my own mother really risk my life for some stupid stone. The phone rang out and Damon answered;

"Hello " "Damon help me " I said

"Right tell Katherine I have what she wants where are you ?" I looked towards Katherine to see wha

t she said, she nodded and smiled taking the phone away from me she began to talk down the phone.

"we at 42nd street big house you won't miss it, see you later " and with that she hung up. within seconds there was a knock at the door I had no idea who it was because no human could move that fast. Katherine went to open the door and came back with Damon now I was petrified, and they could all tell I was.I was shaking like a old woman tears streaming out my face. Damon looked at me in dismay

"Right lets get this done Damon, the stone" Katherine said Damon was still looking at me, as he put his hand in his pocket her drew a white marble like stone and handed it to Katherine as he did Katherine nodded to Isoebel and she untied me. I walked slowly towards the door and then began to run. I didn't want to be there I just wanted to tell the police what had happened, they had committed a crime. Before I could even get out the house Damon got to me and pulled me over his shoulder and began to walk slowly out the house.

"let me go what ever you are,or I'll scream" I shouted kicking him over the head

"No you won't and we need to talk" That was it

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my voice down his ear .

"right that's it what is your problem" he said throwing me into the back off his car

"what's my problem what are you and why the heck did that person look like me ? she kidnapped me!"

At this point I was crying and shaking with fear something wasn't right and I wanted to know now !

" Right I'll answer any questions you want but let me tell you what I was going to say at the miss mystic, I haven't seen Katherine in years the last time I saw her was... 136 years ago ." I looked at him through the car window. "That's impossible, nobody lives that long " I said gazing at the reflection that was there in front of me.

"That's why I don't tell people things; Why I didn't tell you, nobody ever believes a word I say they think I'm the bad brother but I'm not I'm the one that will do anything to keep someone safe especially you because of the way I love you" the car then went silent. He had said he loved me.


	5. Love is in the air

I couldn't believe what he had said, I was still sat in the back seat of the car. He kept starring at me through the mirror. It was a dream come true ish.

"Let me take you home it's been a long day and you look like you could do with a rest" said Damon looking at me in a compassionate way.

It took a hour in the car to get home and it was a awkward journey at that. As we pulled up at the side of the boarding house I was quite shocked.

"Why are we here I thought you were taking me home, this is your home" I said I wasn't being funny with him but after everything I had been through I really just wanted to go to the comfort of my own home.

"Your not safe to be at your own home esspecially if Katherine knows where you live " he said looking at me through the glass again this rtf time the look in his eyes was stronger, he really did love me I could tell the only thing was I hadn't known him long he was as the new kid in town and with that it was going to pull a lot of attention, then again I loved attention.

I climbed out the car and followed Damon up towards the big house, I'd never actually been in the house properly before only on one of the beds (which I'd guessed was his) and on the sofa.

When we got in the house he turned towards me, those eyes still sparkling like little stars in the dark night sky, he asked if I wanted a shower.

"Yeah... yeah I'd love a shower" I said knowing I had a real need to clean myself up after the few days I'd just had. My hair was awful and flat and my eyebrows had grown n like two days, I looked like a right tramp.

He guided me upstairs to a bed room.

"There is a on-suit and a wardrobe packed with clothes which you can change for I planned you would end up needing my help two days ago so I had the wardrobe stocked I hope you don't mind" he said with a sheepish grin on his face

I was shocked he was making a real effort to impress me ,

"Thanks... you didn't have to do all this I could have just nipped home on got some of my own clothes it wouldn't have been a hassle" I said trying not to sound ungrateful.

"It wasn't a problem. Really ill leave you to settle in ill be down stairs in the library if you need me and ill explain everything to you " as he said that he came up to me and gave me a peck on the lips, they were so tender and I could tell that was his big move for now .

**A/N**

**Sorry not posted in ages just couldn't think of what to write but anyway here is just a bit of a taster to get you back in. If you don't like it please tell me or if you have any ideas you really want in weather it's a bromance or anything pm me and ill try my best was this thinking to have Another 5 chapters with Katherine and then add ny favourite English character in to spice things up a bit what do you thing . Tell me in comments or pm's xxx love you guys **

**Liv x**


	6. Is this the End

He had left me to get changed in this big room , it was an old-fashioned design and looked like something from the 1930's. I looked in the closet in which Damon had said I could use and I was shocked with the Clothes which were present.

Most of the closet was filled with casual clothes, what normal people would wear like jeans and Holister and superdry , but the other half was filled with some very expensive formal clothes and some extremely outdated classical dresses like what was worn in the 1800's. When I looked in to the back corner I found an outfit that was more me, a denim skirt and a green vest top. Whilst i was up there i decided to look for some shoes in the other closet. I found a really nice pair of vans to complete the outfit.

I got changed and walked down the stair case to try and find the library. I walked down the corridor toward the voice I could hear when i walked into the room i found Damon and this other guy who looked near enough the same as him. I recognized him from somewhere but couldnt remember where.

"Hi Elena I'm Stefan " He said

"oh ...Hi Stefan I tough I recognized you from somewhere you are Damon's brother right" I had seen him he was the brother which i had to show around on the first day back at school.

"Yes Elena this is my brother who was just leaving ... have a seat Elena and I'll explain everything" Damon said giving Stefan a snarl which said 'Piss of' and pointing me towards the sofa where he sat.

"Damon you know if you tell her then you will have to change her, its the safest way' Stefan said,

this just confused me even more change me how could you change a person and why would he have to.

"What do you mean Stefan I don't get it why would i have to change" I said looking at both of the brothers.

"I have to tell her its only fair she knows"Damon said to Stefan

"We ... Me and Stefan we aren't the age we look we are 145 years old we where born in 1943 here in mysicfalls we got changed into ... Vampires and now we live her and try to blend in as normal people" Damon said

All i could do was stair at Damon , Vampires where just mythical creatures.

Damon just looked at me "say something please? anything" Damon repeated

I just wanted to get up and run, if they were vampires that meant they could hurt me and kill me, i didn't feel safe. before i knew it I was up on my feet and running for the door. I could take it i was angry and scaired and in some ways in love the fact he trusted me made me love him even more but i couldn't love a monster.

As i ran out of the door i tripped and landed hear first on a stone slab. I couldn't move my body felt weak, My eyes started to blur the last thing i remembered seeing was the blood coming out of my head , so much blood.

**Damon's POV**

After I told her the truth I saw the smile go from her face, I could see she was scared, why wouldn't she. Vampires where know to be creatures of pray and to be honest i was that vampire i would kill someone for the one i loved, I would turn Elena without her permission as i was that selfish. She just didnt move.

"Elena say something please anything ?" I said hoping for a ' you bitch' or ' what ' but no she got up and ran towards the door.

As she got up I looked towards Stefan. He just smiled he had told her i would have to change her to scare her away

I got up to follow Elena as i did i smelt something, Blood.

I ran towards the blood my fangs wanting to push out of my gum's but as i got to the source of the smell i saw Elena she had fell and hit her head on the slab outside the door, But there was too much blood for just a fall she must have been pushed. I got my phone out and called 911 for a ambulance, there was no way i was giving her my blood just to heal hat if she could be saved at the hospital it was to dangerous to give it her with Katherine about. once i had called 911 i heard a laugh behind me, as i turned I saw Katherine behind me.

" Well well look who it is, aren't you going to heal her she look's pretty bad" she said giving me the evil smirk she gave me 142 years ago

"it was you wasn't it you pushed her" I said wanting to kill her

"yes but she isn't going to be able to survive till the ambulance comes she will only survive if you give her your blood and change her, so what will you do Damon save her or watch her die"

Katherine was right I loved her and i knew she would hate e for it but it had to be done.

I bit my wrist and pulled her lips to it as she drank I looked up to see if Katherine was still there but she wasn't .

I really didnt' want to do this but as i moved my wrist away from her lips I snapped her neck.

It was complete all that was left to do was wait for her to regain concessions

_**A/N **_

_**so guys what do you think hate it love it please let me know **_

_**Liv x**_


End file.
